Jerry Striker
Jerry Striker (born , ) took office shortly after John Batther (born , ) had left running under the Conservative Republic Party. During his elections he traveled to colonies in the Pacific Islands to ones inside the Grestonian home region, the Mediterranica. Once voted in by fair elections he inherited the title of His Excellency the Absque Count of Throppe, a fief bought from Their Excellencies of the Regency Council in Paloni. Personal Life Childhoon and Teen Years Jerry David Striker was born on , of Mr. and Mrs. David Striker, a wealthy couple living out of Easen. His father was a prestigous lawyer who worked out of Jast, the center of trade for Greston. During that time the Grestonian Civil War raged the land but in early Easen it was quiet and almost isolated from the killings and warring going on all around. Jerry was sent to an upper class preparatory school, Worsem Graduate Prep, in Southern Worsem where he carried out his studies. He did phenomanlly in social studies, reading, and English. He would go back and forth and visit his family whenever possible despite the dangerous Civil War still raging. Education As he got to his college age, around 22, Jerry applied for Greston University (the Grestonian ) of which he was quickly excepted into. He attened for a maximum eight years, majoring in and while minoring in and . He studied his respective feilds with a vigorous passion, much like his father, and it was not at all of a surprise when in 1989 he graduated as number four in his class of 475, with a straight "A" average. He received a Ph.D. in Diplomacy, a Doctorate in Political Sciences and a Bachelor's Degree in Economics. Career After leaving his University that he attended for almost eight years he got a job at his father's attorney company, putting his Ph.D.s in and to work by becoming a Governmental Lawyer. Jerry took on many famous cases, many of which made front news headlines that never were forgotten. Facist Trail Scandal Around the same time that Greston's history started to cool down so did the tryings of war criminals but the stream of Facist convicts never seemed to end. In early 1995 Henry Baumer, a Facist Colonel, was brought foward for hearings. Henry Baumer was being tried for warcrimes he committed on the battle feild of Bernford when he not only ruthlessly slaughtered 200 POWs but went forth to do the same to three wealthy civilians families that lived in the city. Jerry was chosen to be the one to pick the Jury and his was also picked to be the DA. Supposedly he chose a jury made up of relatives of the murdered families as well as well known anti-facist suppourters. In the end Jerry was kicked off of the case and a new jury was selected. If it was not for the fact Greston still hated the Facist fighters Jerry would have been out of a job. Creation of the RSoG After the trial of Henry Baumer veterans of the Facist side of the war joined together and formed the now formidable Reich Suppourters of Greston Party. The RSoG pushed foward for more righst to veteran on the enemy side of the war as well as immunity to certain people. Marriage and Family Life Around the same time of the Henry Baumer scandal Jerry was married to a wealthy girl who lived in Jast. They were married in of and shortly after in they had their first child, Jacob Henry Striker. They are still married but rarely make public appearences together. Early Political Career Striker first entered government in when he ran for as a representitive of Worsem. He was quickly voted in and his political ideals and his expertice in diplomacy made him the first choice as Head Premier for Rikar Woodrick. Career as the Head Premier Jerry Striker was appointed as Head Premier od the Premier Council around the same time Rikar Woodrick was voted into office. He served from of to , when he resigned from the office. Resignation and Assassination Rikar Woodrick was not to happy with his best politician resigning so quickly so to cover it up he faked an assassination and blamed it on the RSoG. Some say that wasn the reason the second Civil War came to be. Seat of the House While trying to rebuild near the end of the vicous Civil War the Parliament was re-established and poitions had to be made. Along with the new seating chart came the position of the Seat of the House, the head of the Paliament. Jerry soon took up the position and fulfilled it until the new Cabinet was made. Batther Cabinet Striker filled in as the Minister of State for the cabinet. He was once again a Premier but not the Head Premier, the Head Premier was John Gutted, the person who filled in his spot in . Tenure as President of Greston With his election in office in Mr. Striker quickly set to work in office acting as not only the President but as the Count of Throppe. His first job was to select positions for the empty Cabinet seats. For the new Minister of State Jery chose his opponent Alice Krippin who was jobless after resigning as a Parliamentarian so she could run for office. Pictish Ultimatum Months before his turn was done John Batther was slammed with an unjustifiable ultimatum from Pictish Consul Kadesh. Mr. Batther was unable to come to a conclusion and publicise it, even when the Pictish established a base, so it gave Mr. Striker the chance when he came into office to do what the MU was urging him to do, veto the proposal. The vetoing of the proposal made the Pictish base illegal and a breach of sovereaign territory and it awoke Nova Pictavia as well as the MU and allies of both sides. Both sides gathered forces, Greston and the MU gathered forces at the Union Square fort all the while waiting for either side to strike. thumb|375px|left|Missile testing carried out in preparation of Pictish attack. Waldenburg Theatre After the movement of naval forces all around Anagonia, a government tricked into become a puppet of Pictavia, was forced to attack Waldenburg. Bombings and attacks upon nthe city of Thule commence for almost two weeks until His Excellency Count Sir Brian Savant of Fleinisburg CC IV Rimwarld Guards asked for a cease fire so that teh deceased could be taken care of and that the glory of battle be cleaned. Grestonian Theatre In response to the illegal base forces were gathered up at the Union Square and the forces were then sent the footstep of the Pictish Base, East Partha. Among the Allied soldiers was Alogorthian, Waldenburg, Grestonian, Volzgradian, and Grealian soldiers sent to help in the destruction of the enemy. They were moved outside of East Partha to pressure the Pictish and ask them to leave, using diplomacy or violence. Greal Theatre Greal who had always been a good ally of the Grestonian Republic sent 600,000 soldiers to aid in the destruction of the Pictish Base. In response another one of Pictavia's allies attacked Greal. Greal, a nation already in a bloody civil war, then had Kampfers to deal with while being attacled. Londinion Theatre To ease the pressure being put upon the allies of the other three theatres, British Londinium started their own theatre that the Havenites would need to take care of. The Akimonadi City of Fiztrovia sought to be reclaimed and the Londinions put up a blockade to stop reinforcements. A massive coalition was formed to fight the Londinium and in a final effort a barrage of artillary was fired upon the Akimonadi city. A barrage was given back in return causing the Consul to make his final decision. Massive volleys of nukes were fired upon key members of the enemy coalition. The entire coalition fired back a bigger nuclear arsenal causing the complete destruction of BL forever. Annexation of Oikodia After the Londinion Commonwealth completely failed its colonies and overseas territories were no loner under there control. With Oikodia up for grabs and compeltely useless to the region the MU awarded Greston with the bordering land. Treaty of Saxton When Miroxia, an allied state of the Imperial Republic, stepped in a large scale war with a Facist, anti semetic nation, Fozcria, genocide followed. Miroxia was on the brink of large scale war with such a small nation but the small nation persued towards its death. Many more respectable nations stepped in such as Shazbotdom and Kryozerkia making the utter death of Fozcria inevitable. Fozcria set forth two different peace treaties before the Imperial Republic stepped forth and did so as well. The Grestonian Treatie was quickly signed and Mr. Striker was awarded many medals from Shazbotdom and other nations invovled. of Greston| years = – }} , - , }} , - , }} , - , }} Category:1961 births Category:Presidents of Greston Category:Grestonian Politicians Category:Heads of Government Category:Living People